Pepita
|awards = |alias = |personality = Fierce, loyal, relentless, friendly, silent, brave, intimidating |appearance = Feline alebrije with emerald green-blue skin, red eagle wings and underbelly, orange hindlegs with eagle talons, teal ram horns, yellow face and eyes, striped tail |occupation = Guide |alignment = Good |affiliations = The Riveras |goal = To find Miguel for Imelda and defeat Ernesto de la Cruz (both succeeded) To protect the Riveras |home = Santa Cecilia (as a cat) Land of the Dead (as an alebrije) |friends = Imelda, Miguel Rivera, Héctor, Dante, Frida Kahlo, The Riveras |minions = |enemies = Ernesto de la Cruz, Miguel Rivera (formerly), Héctor (formerly) |likes =Día de los Muertos, Miguel Rivera, Dante |dislikes =Ernesto de la Cruz, danger |powers = Flight Tracking |weapons = Claws Teeth |fate = Visits the Rivera family on Día de Muertos with Dante}}Pepita is an Alebrije who appears in the 2017 Disney/Pixar film Coco. She is affiliated with the Rivera family as their guide-protector. Background Pepita is an imposing Alebrije who functions as a sort of spiritual guide for Imelda. She cannot speak, instead she can only make animal-like roars and noises. Physical appearance Pepita is a cross between a jaguar, an eagle, and several other animals, including the teal horns of a ram and a striped iguana-like tail. Overall her body shape is stock in the front and lean in the back. Her back is a deep blue that fades to emerald green across her body, while yellow highlights are scattered among this. Pepita's wings are red while her underbelly is orange, and she has eagle hindlegs with aqua-colored talons. While visiting the land of the living, Pepita takes the form of a common house cat. Powers and Abilities Pepita is equipped with multiple predatorial features, including her claws and teeth, as well as a pair of strong wings that gives her the ability of flight. As a spirit guide, she has impressive tracking skills, as she was able to track Miguel's scent for her mistress by sniffing the petal he touched, and could make Miguel's tracks glow a bright blue by breathing on them. Pepita is also shown to be strong as she is able to carry more than one person on her back. Role in the film When Miguel Rivera refuses a blessing from Imelda, he runs away from the dead Riveras and into the Land of the Dead. Imelda calls forth Pepita (perched on a nearby tower) to locate Miguel. Sniffing the marigold petal Imelda blessed allows Pepita to track down Miguel, and she leads the rest of the Riveras to the boy. Eventually, Pepita brings them to a talent competition in Plaza de la Cruz where Miguel and Héctor are performing. Noticing his family asking around for him, Miguel runs off but is confronted by Pepita accompanied by Imelda, who demands Miguel accept her blessing and her conditions with it. Miguel persistently refuses, so Imelda resorts to force by ordering Pepita to capture the boy. However, Pepita's large size is exploited by Miguel as he escapes into an alleyway too big for her to fit in. Pepita can only roar in anger while Imelda goes after Miguel herself. After the incident, Miguel's dog Dante helps lead Pepita and Imelda back to Miguel. Thanks to Dante, Pepita rescues Miguel and Héctor (who were condemned by Ernesto de la Cruz) out of the cenote. Pepita then flies the group back to the Riveras. Pepita reappears during Ernesto's concert moments before Miguel falls to the ground to save him from certain death. Pepita subsequently enters the stage to punish Ernesto for murdering Hector and trying to murder Miguel, just as the corrupt musician's villainy is revealed to the crowd. Ernesto tries to escape the alebrije, but he is grabbed and thrown by Pepita to the nearby bell tower, with the bell crushing Ernesto for good. One year after the adventure, Pepita appears to have developed a friendship with an alebrije Dante. On Día de Los Muertos, she accompanies Dante to the Land of the Living as a house cat, and they join the living Riveras in their holiday celebration. Trivia *Pepita is inspired by Mexican artisan folklore, especially in the Oaxaca region. *Pepita's species, Alebrijes, are small figurines made out of paper maché or carved out of wood that represent mythical animal hybrids. Adrian Molina and the Pixar team came across these brightly-colored sculptures while doing research for the film and were immediately smitten with them. *Originally, the film's producers considered making Pepita a Xolo dog. But, from an artistic point of view, opting to make her an alebrije opened up all sorts of exciting possibilities. *Before Pepita was introduced, a stall selling alebrije sculpture in Santa Cecilia featured a lookalike sculpture of her. Gallery Pepita concept.png|Concept art for Pepita 3 ColorScript HN TunnelPepitaShadow.jpg Coco Pepita art.jpeg Pepita concept2.jpg Coco Pepital Expressions.jpg Coco Pepita Body Packet.jpg Coco Imelda and Pepita concept.jpg Coco_Pepita_figure.jpeg Coco - Pepita Poster.jpg Coco-43.png Coco-47.png References Category:Coco characters Category:Creatures Category:Animated characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Pixar characters Category:Females Category:Spirits Category:Hybrids Category:Eagles Category:Legendary creatures Category:Silent characters Category:Jaguars Category:Cats Category:Neutral characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Mystical animals